Noah and Penny Fanfiction
by authorofwonderful
Summary: So, I've realised most fanfics I've tried to read on Girl Online is actually just a sequel to it, and there actually is a sequel to it called "Girl Online: On Tour" so if it makes sense this is a sequel to the girl online sequel. Or just the third book in the series. This is mostly just based on Noah and Penny. Please review to keep me writing and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Noah is lying beside me, with his feet propped up on the edge of my bed. We came back from Elliot and Alex's reunion party, and they are sitting together on the other side of the wall, watching some romantic movie. The thought of them back together, especially Elliot's happiness, brings a smile to my face. I am drunk with happiness, yet sadness, thinking of how Noah is leaving tomorrow morning.

I lie my head on his chest, looking up into his phone screen, as he scrolls through his Instagram. He checks his feed, and he is tagged in a million things, and he has ten new followers almost every five minutes. Thousands of people stalk him on Instagram, tagging him and following him and liking all of his pictures and commenting on all of them too. He clicks on a photo a major gossip blog in America called "Hollywood's Latest" had tagged him in. The picture informs us that Noah is single, and ready to take. They are asking him publicly to take a lucky fan on a date if they win some idiotic contest, for some big cash. He groans and sends them a private message saying "no." A couple more texts beg him, and they offer up more money, but Noah gets sick of it, and switches off his phone, and throws it onto my plush couch.

I sigh. "Can it be last summer again?" I wish aloud. He kisses me on the forehead, "Don't worry about them." I have also become a big star because of Noah. The title as his girlfriend made tons of girls stalk and ship us. It was kind of sweet, but then a little scary thinking of how many people would kill just to get a glimpse of us in our private time. I try to clear my mind, and just savor this moment.

I think of what a perfect photograph we are, the moonlight pouring through my the gaps of my curtains, while we cuddle and just enjoy each other's warmth. I am shivering, so I climb underneath the thick, soft blanket, and Noah does the same. I don't want him to go. He wraps his big, strong arm around me, and I feel like I am safe again.

I am at my calmest, warmest, best time of the year now, and I wish Father Time to keep us wrapped up in this moment forever.


	2. Chapter 2

A ring from my phone wakes me up. The first thing I see is sunlight streaking in through the transparent curtains. I untangle myself from Noah, and sit up in bed, and try to find a comfortable position without waking him up. When I finally find one, I pick up my phone, and check it. It's from Elliot.

 **Elliot: Celebratory milkshakes for Alexiot at Choccywoccydoodah! All on Alex, so don't bring money. Reply ASAP!**

 **Me: I'll have to confirm with you after checking with Noah when he's leaving.**

 **Elliot: You better hurry on that. Are you and Noah back together?**

 **Me: I don't know. We hung out a bit last night and he accidentally fell asleep here. Oh, well. I guess we'll have to find out.**

 **Elliot: Oh, well. I'm rooting for Penoah! Anyway, Noah's welcome to come.**

 **Me: Pewhat?**

 **Elliot: Penoah, your ship name! Did you know the first "ship name" was invented in Star Trek for Kirk and Spock? Then after that people just kept on using it a lot more frequently, because they actually shipped tons of people without knowing it. They just slapped a label on a creepy desire of two people being together.**

 **Me: No, I didn't know that, Wiki :P. I'll confirm with you in a few minutes, and I think we'll need a new ship name.**

 **Elliot: I guess Penoah wasn't one of the human minds' greatest ideas. And anyway, better hurry on that confirming! Alex is already there! And you know what? Don't reply to this text. Get ready instead!**

I knocked my phone off, and planted a kiss on Noah's cheek out of habit to wake him up. But I felt myself regretting it without any knowledge of where we were at. I had to remind myself, I could NOT get too attached to Noah, just in case things won't work out between us. But then Noah's eyelids fluttered open and he smiled, and pulled me closer to him and I felt warm and fuzzy again.

"Get up, your leaving today!" I said. He groaned. "I have six hours, and I'm all packed." I smiled, "Really? That's great! Now I can confirm with Elliot! We're going!" I smiled eagerly. "We're going where?" he asked. "Choccywoccydoodah, for celebratory Alexiot milkshakes," I smiled. "Pen, let's relax. As much as I'd like to drink up some milkshakes from Choccywoccyclownhouse, I'd rather sleep here." He nestled himself into what seemed impossibly deeper into the bed.

"It's Choccywoccydoodah! And, we can have Magical Mystery Day, here in Brighton! Plus, what if I said we were going to do it... _together?"_ I asked. "Together? Magical Mystery Day? Cake AND milkshakes? Penny my girlfriend again? I'm in!" he said, jumping up at my all my offers. I blushed at the word girlfriend. "So, am I a GUC now?" I asked.

"A GU what?" he asked. "GUC. Girlfriend Under Cover, something one of the Sketch's girlfriends called themselves," I said. "The Sketch have girlfriends? Oohhh," he said, "And no. I'll have an Instagram picture leaking it out. But you'll be all over the news for a couple days, if that's okay?" he said. I sighed, "Just as long as my face is not in the spotlight all the time." He nodded, "I'll make sure to the fact that you are left alone." I smiled and pecked him on the lips.

As soon as I did, I felt a desperate tension between us, hanging in the air. The desire to finally receive a long waited kiss again just hung silently, and before I knew it his lips were on mine. I am locked up in this whirlwind of longing, and now I am pinned against my bed by his arms, which frame my face. The sound of our mouths mixing rings in my ears, and he pulls away to kiss my jaw, and leaves a trail down to neck. He kisses the soft, delicate skin there, and lingers at the spot for a moment before moving down a little more.

I snake my arms around him, holding onto him tight. I sigh and my face flushes, embarrassed of how I must sound. But instead of taking it in the way I thought he would, he grins, and kisses my lips again, and I hold back the urge to sigh again as he kisses the space behind my ear, and then he kisses just above my jaw and under my lips.

I try to pull him to me by the waistband of his jeans, but his breath catches, and he kisses my jaw again. He is teasing me. "Noah," I say softly, and as soon as I do we are kissing properly again, lithe and certain and I know he is mine. The door opens, and a second after we finally turn around to see who it is. Elliot stands there, his mouth agape. "I - I'm, sorry. I just came into check on Penny."

Noah gives a light laugh and a sigh of relief really. "Thank God it's just you." Elliot nodded, "Uh huh. I was just going to see if you two were ready, but, clearly I should be leaving now because -"

"Elliot! We're fine," I say quickly, before Elliot could blurt out something really embarrassing. "We just kind of got, hung up. We'll get ready now, I promise. Just wait downstairs in the kitchen." Elliot nodded and headed out the door, shutting it behind him, which he usually never does. That would be really embarrassing too, if Noah knew Elliot has a habit of leaving the door open.

"Did you bring a change of clothes?" I ask him. "Yeah, actually, I left my suitcase here." I nod and smile, and he goes downstairs to get his clothes. I decide to quickly change and have a shower while he decides an outfit. I step out of the bathroom just in time as he walks through the door. I am wearing a crop top and a high waist skirt, with some stockings under and flats. Noah is also dressed. He must have used the guest bathroom.

"Now, what are all these other places you were thinking of taking me to?" he smiled. I linked my arm with his, and we walked out the door. "Magical MYSTERY Day," is all I said, as we walked out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

After Noah and I stepped out the door, I felt this day getting less romantic than I'd thought it would be, as my foot landed in the deepest puddle in Brighton, getting one of my flats and stockings wet. Luckily, for me, Noah doesn't really care about how clumsy and unaware I am of myself, and apparently, he likes that about me. He laughed and helped me pull my leg out of the puddle.

"I was thinking of snapping a picture of us together here under this huge tree, but it looks like we're having a bad foot day," he said. I rolled my eyes at him playfully, managing a smile. As we walked together on the way to Choccywoccydoodah, I listened to Noah make comments on Brighton of all the weirdest things. From the color of the sky to the thickness of the water all the puddles held. He kept asking me all these funny questions, too: "If you could be any color in the world, what would it be?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. I think maybe I'd settle for a hot pink. I feel as if that says 'sassy with confidence' and I've always liked that color, really," I said. "You sort of look like a hot pink sort of person. Or a hot red," he said, wiggling his eyebrows like a stupid person. I smiled at him, "Thanks, I guess. I'm not sure really what to make of that, or of any of the words that come out of your mouth," I joked. "What's that supposed to mean?" he whined.

"That your ridiculous, Noah Flynn, but in the best way possible," I said. Noah hugged me to his chest, and as he did, I found my foot getting itself wet again. "Oh no," I said, and Noah burst out laughing as he saw what I was going on about. My other foot was wet too now. I pulled it out of the puddle, and stared down at the pavement, determined not to get my feet soggy again. "Anyway, what color would you be?" I asked Noah.

"I'm sort of in an orangey mood today. Not like a disgusting orange that makes you want to vomit, though. Not a bold, neon orange. I'm in a sunset orange, like the sun setting over the horizon, the piece of sky that stretches between the whitish blue and the glittering yellow gold that surrounds the burning ball of sun," Noah says. I listen to his words, and am entranced by the passion in them.

I feel as if we're in the truck in New York, talking about the strangest, out of the ordinary things and making them sound like as if we're having the most deepest conversation in the world. We finally stop outside of Choccywoccydoodah, and I lead Noah in. He's wearing a beanie over his curly, messy dark hair, and a pair of sunglasses. No one expects him to be here at this time, anyway.

But to me, I would recognise him if he were a completely different person. I would know him, if he's dressed like Elliot. Which is a huge fashion statement, by the way. Elliot gets up from our table at the booth in the corner, and air kissed me on both cheeks, and shook Noah's hand. "Great to see you guys, er, since that..." I give him a deathly look before he can say anything else. "Since yesterday. Complimentary milkshakes, curtesy of Alex," Elliot gestured to Alex, who was smiling shyly at us.

I gave him a warm smile back. "Thanks, Alex," I said, finding myself a seat between Noah and Elliot. "No problem. This was, also my way of saying thanks. For all the help you both gave me in my time of need. I swear, that if it was you that was in a situation and needed help, I am there for you at the snap of your fingers. I'm just so happy to be reunited with Elliot!" Alex smiled, and gave Elliot a hug, "Aww," I said as they showed their affection by repeating Shakespeare lines.

Okay, so it wasn't that adorable. But that's a really signature Alexiot move, and it made me swoon to see them together again. "Who else is coming?" I asked. "Oh, well, I'm having a couple of friends coming. You might have met them, from the party yesterday. We'll know for sure when they come," Alex told us. I reminded myself Alex was two years older than us, and I wouldn't really recognise his older friends if I'd seen one before. "Okay," I nodded. "And Elliot?" Noah asked. "Oh, um. Jake and Linda are coming," Elliot looked away, his cheeks flushing.

"Jake and Linda?" I raised an eyebrow, my tone dull and surprised. Jake and Linda are the very people that Elliot always comes home complaining about, their lack of terrible fashion sense with the need to match everywhere they went. No, they weren't a couple. They were twins, which made it more weird. Apparently they ARE weird.

"Jake and Linda have very supportive ever since I came out, and yelled at the top of my lungs yesterday, 'I'm with Alex.' And the whole school heard it, and I was shunned, and people went avoiding eye contact everywhere I went in school for Parents' Night. But Jake and Linda, they were amazingly wonderful to me," said Elliot, still looking a little embarrassed. "Oh, okay," I nodded, not wanting to humiliate Elliot after all the trouble he went into to keeping his mouth shut, for me. Though it was tempting. It was a bit tense, and I felt a huge urge to ask more about Jake and Linda, when Alex saved us all.

"Look at all these options! Can't wait for everyone. So, there's chocolate, mango, tropic fruit, vanilla, cherry, raspberry, orange, butter cream, bubblegum, soda...ew. And strawberry," Alex read the list aloud. We all ordered, and soon, a chocolate milkshake was sitting right in front of me on the table.

***************************************************

Everyone was here, and now, a boy and a girl walked in. Megan and Ollie. Holding hands, looking totally in love. Well, Ollie more with himself than Megan. They spotted us and waved, "Penny!" they yelled at me, as they caught me staring at them. I wanted to dive right under the table and take Noah with me. I looked horrified, and sensing that, Noah felt around and found my hand and squeezed it tightly under the table.

Megan sat down at our booth without any invitation, dragging Ollie with her. "So you see, we're together now!" she planted a kiss on Ollie's cheek. "Um, we are?" asked Ollie, looking confused. He totally had surfer dude look going for him. With his straight blonde hair hanging in his face, a pair of floral shorts, a tank top and slippers, with a completely blank expression on his face. "Of course we are!" Megan nudged him in the stomach. "OW!" yelled Ollie. I wanted to die on the spot.

Megan, on the other hand, was looking as if she belonged on the cover of VOGUE, with her glossy brown hair pulled back slightly with a reddish hot pink sunglasses lying on top of her head, and over the top makeup. She had red lips, too dark, which didn't suit her at all - lightly blushed cheeks and overly painted bronzer, and all her foundation showed in the white light that illuminated above us, making her look like a ghost covered in white powder. She was batting her fake, long Barbie doll eyelashes at Noah, who moved uncomfortably away from her. She wore a skin tight skirt, black heels and black jewelry, with a white blouse tucked into the skirt. She rested her elbows on the table and placed her chin on her hands, batting her eyelashes and fluttering them so much at us that they looked like two butterflies. She snapped her fingers in the air and yelled, "WAITER!" without taking her gaze off Noah.

A waiter hurried up to us, "Two more milkshakes, um...what did you have?" she asked Noah. "Chocolate," I answered for him. "Chocolate!" she ordered, "For me and my BOYFRIEND." She grabbed Ollie's face, which was wandering away into the clouds, turned it towards her and placed a firm kiss on his lips. He shifted back and made strangled noises as he tried to escape from Megan's grasp.

The waiter looked a bit traumatised as she nodded at us, and walked away to place Megan's order. Megan finally released Ollie and pulled away, and sighed, a weird, long sigh. The kind of sigh you would sigh after taking a huge slurp of hot chocolate. "Aaahhhh," she said, grossing all of us out. "Penny. Tell me all about your new friend, she placed her long, painted fingernails over Noah's hand, who yanked it back. "You know him!" I told her. "No, I DON'T. I have never seen this hot young stranger in my LIFE. You know, I'd be willing to break up with this dude if you come home with me," she whispered to him.

"Megan!" Elliot shrieked. I had managed to shush him into silence and tell him to be polite as Megan seated herself beside us. But now he couldn't hold himself back. "I can't believe you, you sneaky little cold hearted WITCH." he said. Elliot grabbed the sunglasses off Noah's face, "Do you recognise him NOW? As Penny's BOYFRIEND?!" Elliot almost yelled at her. She gasped and let out a small scream. "Noah?" she breathed. Noah looked terrified, and grabbed the glasses and placed it back over his eyes. "Pen, let's go," he said. "Before they make a scene."

"TOO LATE!" Elliot yelled, pouring Megan and Ollie's milkshakes they ordered from the tray, and dumped them over their heads. It was a repetition in history, the milkshake dump. I gasped and pulled Noah's hand, and we made our way out of there.


End file.
